


When Junkers love each other very much

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog robbed a sex toy shop and are going to have a good time





	When Junkers love each other very much

There was an abandoned building where Roadhog and Junkrat went hiding after they robbed a sex toy shop. 

Junkrat distracted the clerk and Roadhog hit him back of his head with his hook, after that they roped and gagged him on a chair. 

Junkrat giggled and picked up the toys and lubes into a bag. Roadhog was on guard and looked the shelf full of strap-ones.

“Rat, I want that one.” Roadhog said and pointed a pink leather strap-on. 

“Oh that suits you well mate, I want one too.” Junkrat smirked and took a smaller black one. 

They left the clerk still tied up on the chair and drove away. Usually Junkrat would blow the places they have robbed but he left the shop alone, he wanted to visit it again someday.

In the hiding place Roadhog had removed his mask, laid on the ground and Junkrat was sitting on his face. 

Roadhog was eating him, kept one hand on Junkrat’s hips and fingered himself at the same time. 

“Oh Roadie…” Junkrat purred, keeping his hands behind Roadhog’s head and Roadhog fingered himself faster.

“Huff, Mako. I think I’m ready…” Junkrat gasped. 

Roadhog stopped and let Junkrat go. He reached for Junkrat’s bag and picked up the purple double-headed dildo.

Roadhog inserted the other head inside him, played with it a little bit and groaned. 

“Come on Rat, I can’t wait…”

Junkrat rose on Roadhog and inserted the other head slowly in his hole. When it was fully inside Rat started riding, both feeling the toy's movements. Roadhog hold his hands on Junkrat’s hips and moved him up and down. 

“Fuck! Hoggy… move me faster!” Junkrat shouted excited. 

Roadhog chuckled. “As you wish Rat”. 

He started to move Rat up and down faster and faster, feeling the toy touching his sweet spot and Rat’s lips touching his.

“Roadie, I have an idea…” Junkrat grinned. 

He lifted himself off the toy, turned and spread his buttocks to Roadhog. 

“I want you to fuck my ass” 

Roadhog chuckled and squeezed Junkrat’s ass. “You horny little devil… I’ll prepare you first.”

Roadhog took his strap-on, lube and smaller dildo from the bag. “Get in the position rat…” 

Junkrat went on all four limbs and lifted his ass up; Roadhog lubed his finger and started to insert slowly it in Rat’s ass. 

“Ngh…” Junkrat groaned.

“You okay? Do I need to stop?” Roadhog asked with concern.

“Nah, let me just relax a little bit.” Junkrat took deep breaths and let himself relax.

“You can continue now.”

Roadhog inserted his finger more and more in, sometimes he took it out and added more lube. 

He continued fingering on slowly phase, Junkrat moaned quietly, feeling his muscles relaxing. 

"I’m going to use the dildo now.” Roadhog said and stroked Junkrat’s hip.

“Uh huh…” Junkrat nodded.

Roadhog took the dildo, lubed it and did the same thing what he did with his finger, stretching his hole, preparing him for the strap-on. 

“Bloody hell… Please fuck me already…” Junkrat shook his ass. 

Roadhog took his strap-on from the bag, he lubed it and slid it between Junkrat’s buttocks, growling. “I’m going to make you squeal”

“Come on come on, I hate waiting!” Junkrat shouted. 

He felt the strap-on's head touching his entrance, slowly it went deeper and deeper inside him. 

Junkrat moaned loudly, Roadhog moved the toy slowly first, then he started to move faster.

Junkrat moaned in ecstasy, feeling the strap-on hitting his sensitive point.

Roadhog whispered in his ear. “What's mine is mine…” and bit Junkrat’s neck and sucked it, leaving a mark. 

“Oh fuck!” Harder, fuck me harder!” Junkrat howled. 

Roadhog fucked Junkrat harder, inserted his finger in Junkrat’s hole and started to finger him. 

Both were panting, Roadhog kept biting Junkrat, marking him as his own. 

“Property of Roadhog…” He chuckled.

“Roadie… I… I think I’m close…” Junkrat sobbed. 

“Little bit more, I’m close too.” Roadhog groaned.

Few more hard trusts that made both shout in pleasure, feeling their orgasms sending sparklings to their bodies and minds.

Roadhog slipped the strap-on out and watched the pretty sight in front of him.

Junkrat was a panting, sweaty mess, ass up in the air and his hole wet and dripping. 

He stripped of the toy and could feel himself being nicely wet and dripping too.

Junkrat rose up and started to snuggle Roadhog.

“Oh Mako. That was so amazing, you did it so well. Not sure if I can walk for a while…” Junkrat giggled. 

“Yeah, that was amazing,” Roadhog smiled and stroked Junkrat’s head gently and kissed his neck and shoulder. 

Junkrat looked out of the worn out window. “Hmmm… It’s not dark yet… Want to keep a little break and continue then? I think it’s my turn to fuck you…” 

Roadhog snorted. “How much energy do you have? We almost fucked like two times already today…”

Junkrat giggled and squirmed on Roadhog’s lap. 

“I still have some adrenaline left from the sex toy shop-heist we did today…Besides… I just love to see your chubby ass being fucked by me and by nobody else.” 

“Property of Junkrat” he snickered and squeezed Roadhog’s ass. 

“Oh now you done it…” Roadhog laughed, started to tickle Junkrat who started to giggle even more. 

“I love you so much” Roadhog said and kissed Junkrat on the lips.

Junkrat returned the kiss and smiled. “I love you too…”


End file.
